My misadventures in the world of Sonic
by LegoMan7.62
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I wanted to try out so please don't hate if I messup certain things in this alternate story line of the sonic comics. As you have probably read this will be a self insert. But I won't be getting any specific super powers but I will have enhanced reflexes like the Point Man from FEAR3. Read & review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1: new world

Chapter 1. A Whole New World

Subject: Tyler Crossley

Male Age: 17

Status: Alive; Sleeping

Time: March 14th, 2015, 11:42PM.

Location: Coral Springs, Florida

It was just a normal day, well night, like any other. I was at home asleep in my bed, having dozed off watching a walk through of Dead Space 3 for god knows how many times I've seen it already. All of a sudden I awake to hear a soft rumble right outside my apartment window. Obviously my Mother wasn't home, being on a business trip in Paris selling improved mortgage for old houses being refurbished, and as for my sister, well let's just say she is in Orlando for now. My Mom trusted me to look after the place while she was gone, despite the fact she still pays rent from overseas. However I got out of bed and decided to go outside and have a look at whatever was causing the rumbling.

I put on some shoes and socks, as well as a jacket and jeans( because it was cold outside). As soon as I opened the door I could have sworn I heard a voice that sounded like a robot say something like, "Unidentified heat signature detected, commencing infrared scan". That's when I figured that I would be leaving eventually if they found me, assuming they're was more than just one robot or cyborg alien. So I decided to grab my backpack and stuff it with some items, my Nintendo DS with the game COD Black Ops and it's charger, the halo MegaBloks mini figures which were three marines, one elite, the Master Chief(obviously the halo 4 variant made by MegaBloks) and the brutes, then I grabbed something I probably shouldn't have since my father gave it to me for self defense only, a Colt Python .357 Magnum with all the ammo I had bought for it, despite the fact the rounds are .38 special they still pack a punch with the Colt being able to chamber .38 calibre rounds. And I also grabbed my wallet and my Ipod touch with at least 58 songs downloaded to it's memory.

I put the revolver in a holster that I can attach to my pants inside my bag with the 4 speed loaders that I have, as well as fourteen boxes of spare ammo. I figure that if I get taken hostage I would keep my gun hidden. Then I put some spare clothes and socks in my bag and decided to step outside and greet whoever or whatever is trying to interrupt my sleep. I grabbed my aluminum baseball bat before I opened the door just in case I would need melee weapons, I had grabbed the combat knife my father gave me as well and put it in it's sheath and shoved into mt backpack. When I stepped outside I was surprised when I did not see any bots at all. I had my bat in my hand, when suddenly I felt a shock of pain as I was probably shot by what felt like taser that shoots plasma! I blacked out from the pain and dropped my bat in the process.

The next thing I new was I awoke in what appeared to be futuristic jail cell. "I must be dreaming", I had thought out loud. I realized I still had my backpack which had everything in it which was weird because you would think that whoever imprisoned me would have had me searched. Guess thinking about things thoroughly really does payoff in the end. I must've been out for-

"*G**roan* who the heck are you?" a voice said which sounded right behind me. I turned around and could not believe what I was seeing.**

** To Be Continued?**


	2. Chapter 2: Things get stranger

Chapter 2: Things get stranger, in Robotropolis with a red vixen?

What you could say if I were to tell you what I am seeing standing right in front of me would label me as crazy, paranoid etc. The sight I am seeing is something even I can't believe, a red fox, a vixen, clad with a black leather outfit and a bow tie in her hair. I just stared at the creature figuring if this was a dream after all. "Just so you know it's impolite to stare at someones girl."Said another voice which sounded male. I quickly turned to the direction of the voice and realized that I must have been crazy, crazy but not dreaming, especially since I felt like something zapped me. The other creature was something else I never expected to be standing in this cell with me, another anthromorphic creature that looked like a green hedgehog with a leather jacket, pink sunglasses, black shoes with green highlights, and white gloves. The hedgehog also had blue eyes and what appeared to be razor teeth in it's mouth, and how do I know that? Because this guy was giving me a dirty scowl. "Hey! Scourge asked you a question so you should probably answer him," the vixen had said. I opened my mouth and said," Uh, where the hell am I?" Then the green hedgehog obviously smirked and said, "What are you stupid? It's Robotropolis!"

I then realized I was probably on another planet, maybe even another dimension entirely. The vixen spoke again and said, "Ease up scourge he just woke up." "Yeah, right before you did Fiona" Scourge said. The vixen, now named Fiona, then came up to me and said, "Do you even know why you're here kid?" "No..." "Really? Heh, guess the Doctor must've caught you by suprise if you were out cold this whole time,"The green hedgehog said. I then got anxious and said "well it's not my fault I got shot in the back by Zeus with a lightning bolt!" I then fell to the ground after getting kicked in the gut and slammed to the ground with Scourge holding me by my throat to were I can still breath but it was difficult. Scourge then said, "Now listen good you brat I'm not exactly the one to show mercy around here, now if you want to stay on my good side then I would suggest that-" His sentence was cut short when all of a sudden I soon realized that now it was I who scourge pinned to the wall by HIS throat.

I don't know what happened next but I heard that Fiona was charging me and before I knew she jumped into the air about ready to knock my head off with a kick when suddenly I grabbed her by the foot and slammed her to the wall on the other side of the cell. I blinked and said "what the fu-" my sentence was cut short when Scourge got free of my grasp and then punched me in the face and then I blacked a second time.

To Be Continued...

Author's note: Yeah what you just read was only a taste of my reflexes beginning to manifest. Also I didn't want to put an all out fight between me and Scourge because I didn't want to make it look it would end with me pulling the magnum out and killing Scourge in the process. However their will be some romance between Scourge and Fiona later on. That and I eventually work alongside Scourge AND Sonic with the Freedom Fighters. BUt it's a good cliffhanger until I post the next chapter. See you around, Read & review


	3. Chapter 3: Escape, WAR, and Barney?

Chapter 3: Escape, War, and Barney Calhoun?

Authors' Note (important): This chapter will have me escaping the jail with Scourge and Fiona, and possibly meeting Barney (The rebel/undercover metrocop from Half-Life2 not the dinosaur), and I might be putting the combine in the series but I'm not sure if they will become a major enemy yet. Also my character (myself) will find some new weapons in this chapter and later on. Remember this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me, Read&Review. Enjoy!

I awoke from my 'coma' for what would have seemed like it lasted for two maybe six hours.

The first thing I noticed was that Scourge and Fiona were trying to pick the lock of the cell door. I then made a mistake by calling out to them and saying, "HEY MAN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I only get shot in the back by a taser only to be knocked out again after not saying anything offensive?!". The two antrhos turned to see I was awake, one of them looking surprised. "Oh, so you're still alive?"Scourge said with a glance. "Yeah, sure, anyway as I said, I did nothing wrong to you,"I said. The three of us soon heard what sounded like metal boots walking down the corridor outside of the cell,"Not to interrupt you guys but, we've got the attention of the SWATBots."Said Fiona.

The 'SWATBots' as she said were what looked similar to the super battle droids from star wars, only they had domed heads, five fingers, and spikes on their shoulders. One of the six 'Bots' came up to the cell and said with a deep monotonous digital voice saying: "PRISONER NUMBER 3 OF CELL NUMBER 224-45-D6, STEP FORWARD" "He means you kid..." said Scourge. "What?! Why me and not them?" I asked the robot. "BECAUSE DOCTOR ROBOTNIK WANTS US TO TAKE YOU FOR INTERROGATION."the swatbot said. I was just about to shout in defiance, when suddenly there was an explosion in the wall behind the group of bots, the detonation had damaged 4 of the machines beyond repair while the other 2 were knocked off their 'feet'. "Hey! Need a hand?" a voice said after the dust cleared showing a man, probably in his 30's or 40's, the guy was wearing a bulletproof combat vest, boots, dark green pants, black gloves, and dark brown hair with some of it greying, the mans eyes looked as if he had one brown and one olive green(possibly from heterochromia). The 'soldier' had a H&K USP Match 9MM pistol holstered in his belt, and was holding an M4A1 with an M203 grenade launcher and a red dot sight. I then said, "Yes, but who are you?" "Barney, Barney Calhoun," the man, now called Barney, had said to us. He took the keycard from the 'dead' swatbots and opened the cell allowing for us to make our escape. But Barney then said to me " Hey, you got a gun?" "Yeah?" "good then take this rifle," what he gave me was an m4 like his but it had an ACOG scope instead of a red dot, but it also had an m203 as well. So I took the rifle and said "Thank's..." "Don't thank me just yet, the war has only begun". We then decided to make our way out of Robotropolis.

To Be Continued (again)...


End file.
